Minimally invasive surgical (MIS) procedures under arthroscopic or endoscopic magnification and illumination are emerging as alternative, reliable methods of treatment in a variety of cases. With respect to spinal surgery, for example, such operative techniques being used for discectomy, retrieval of herniated disc fragments, stabilization of unstable spinal motion segments, vertebral body biopsy, temporary diagnostic fixation, and epidural access, to name a few. Other orthopedic and non-orthopedic procedures are likewise tending toward MIS approaches.
Typical of these techniques, radiological equipment such as fluoroscopic C-arms are being increasingly deployed to locate radiographic landmarks and markers, guide instruments, and position implants and arthroplastic devices.
Surgical instruments are traditionally manufactured from metals such as aluminum, stainless steel and titanium due to the strength and autoclavability of such materials. However, being radiopaque or X-ray apparent, existing tools often interfere with visualization, causing the surgeon to constantly step away to properly locate devices such as needles. This lengthens the time required to perform the procedure and can interfere with a practitioner's concentration.
Certain types of radiolucent or x-ray invisible devices have been available for some time. For example, radiolucent operating tables, frames and support structures are commonly used, but these are large items. The trend toward radiolucent tools has not evolved rapidly enough with respect to widely used, manually manipulated instruments such as forceps.